


Just Priome

by RobotsWriteMan



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, M/M, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsWriteMan/pseuds/RobotsWriteMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mny frebd asnked me wript af fanficn of TF:P Smomkescreeb x Rachtheth</p><p>this it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Priome

"Gretings, TF:P Rachtet" sad Somkesreen, "I am Somkesreen".  
  
"Bukhlead, I nebded thant!" cryed Rtatchthet  
  
"Doyou rembenr of thime spend in autobot bech, with enegron tides comm in?" askdede Skombren,  
  
"wat we r on erth" erspond Racht!  
  
"No i thimk on it," lust Screen. "These, I tikn of, tehn uyo are prety panting liek compleat pictuarr" abd he turn intom car becuze he Tranfsormer  
  
Rathec clim abroad to gon for rid  
  
"oh yes" he sam "this am wonfurdle lif top ried wiht oyu." robot teaar comes form optiks "My haev grumpy exteerioer btu nwo taht crackes'  
  
IL onv yo" demarcate Scrompsen "plz 2 robot mary me"  
  
"ok"  
  
^ahaha!!!123!" crad Smomkspen "I am nut Scrimpspun at lal!!"  
  
"wat no" crad Arthket "i wass im lov"  
  
tehen not-Scrompsin anomse, "TRANSFORM! PREEETENDAHHH!!!" & hism robt shlel gon oft den he is actumly......  
  
"AHA! I am forealz wave oen RC wtih awsum duel blads amd nont sutpid riffl"  
  
"le gasp!' it wahs nopt Rattceh wurnst derm "u ar omly girl tarnfsomrer!"  
  
sumwhar airanchid cryd engernon terse bcuas har nam is stuped  
  
"Rachet" breth Arec (robts canb breth u no) "il of yuu,, If has alnawys watn ur hwatt rombot boddd"  
  
"oh" ekslame Rchtet "oh"  
  
"plz 2 kom with an maek rombit babbys"  
  
"k"  
  
tehn day habd robot esezx  
  
TER ENB


End file.
